Rose's Big Secret
by 1Romitri4
Summary: This story is told from Rose's and Dimitri's POV. It's been 3 years and life at court is great. Until something happens and everything after that wasn't the same. Read to find out what Rose's big secret is and how important it is to keep it a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story! Please, don't hate!**

**Enjoy(:**

**(Rose P.O.V)**

Sitting on the cold, white tile floor of my apartment bathroom staring down at the pregnancy test stick in my shaky hand with three positive blue pluses shown on the front.

"Everything's going to be alright, Rose," Sonya Karp reassured me. Or should I say Sonya Tanner since she married Guardian Mikhail Tanner. One of my guy friends at court who helped me find the information I needed to save Dimitri in return to save the woman he loves the most.

I shook my head, keeping my eyes on the stupid stick. "Sonya, do you know what this means?" I asked beginning to cry.

"That you're pregnant," she answered.

"And..." I drew out the word not wanting to say what I was thinking, but saying it anyways. "It means Dimitri is going to hate me because he's going to think I cheated on him and me being...being pregnant is all my fault and...and..." I trailed off as I began to cry to harder.

The truth is I haven't slept with anyone, but Dimitri.

"Tell him the truth, Rose. Tell him you didn't sleep with anyone, but him. Tell him...tell him spirit made you pregnant." I lifted my red, puffy eyes to see Sonya's serious face. "That would be lying to him!" I sobbed "how would spirit make me pregnant? dhampirs can't have babies with each other. Only-" my words got cut off when I heard my apartment door and close that soon followed along with, "Rose? You home?" From a deep, Russian, accented voice, a voice that belongs to the only other person I live with. Dimitri.

**(Dimitri P.O.V.)**

I came home to find Rose sitting on the bathroom floor crying and holding a white stick in her shaky hands and Sonya looking worried. I rushed over to Rose to see what was the matter.

I sat next to her and pulled her on to my lap and my arms wrapped around her. "Roza," I whispered. "Tell me what upsets you so much that you're crying?" She wasn't looking at Sonya or me, she was looking at the white stick in her hands that's pressed tightly to her chest.

"This stick," she said with a sob. I slowly took one my hands and put it on top of hers. After a few minutes Rose slowly released her hold on the stick. As I was starring at the white stick I realized this wasn't just any white stick. It was a pregnancy test.

"Rose, why do you have this?" There were three positive blue pluses on the front. "Are you...are you pregnant?" I knew the answer, but I needed to hear her say it.

She nodded her head. Rose turned to look at me. I saw her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Yes. Yes, Dimitri, I'm pregnant."

"Dimitri, listen, please." I heard Sonya's voice, but I was still looking at the love of my life. I nodded for her to continue. "Rose, loves you very, very much. She didn't sleep with anyone else, but you. I know this may seem like it-" she gestured to the test stick "-but Rose got pregnant by spirit." This time I did look up at Sonya. She nodded. "Yes, spirit. I don't know how, but spirit made Rose pregnant."

This was a lot to process at once, I'm use to having a lot of information thrown at me, but Rose being pregnant by spirit was something that I didn't expect all.

"She's telling the truth," a sad voice said. I looked down to see Rose smiling sadly. "We're going to have a baby."

**(Rose P.O.V)**

"A baby?" Dimitri asked. I nodded. "Our baby?" I nodded again. "A baby that will be sleeping in the room next to ours and will keep us up at night?" I nodded for the third having no idea where this is going. "Will then what are we waiting for? We have to get things for our baby, like-" I held up my hand to stop him.

"You're not mad?" I asked bewildered.

"Why would I be mad, Rose? You're having a baby. Our baby. I know it's going to raising a baby, but we have great family and friends to help us."

"Mikhail and I have baby clothes from when Gabriel was little," Sonya suggested.

"See, Rose," Dimitri said enthusiastically. "How far along are you?"

I was about to open my mouth to answer, but I didn't have an answer. I didn't even know I pregnant until a couple minutes ago. How long has our child been growing inside of me, waiting to be discovered? I shuttered then shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well we can't take you to the doctor," Sonya said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You're right, Sonya," Dimitri agreed "we don't know what they will do if they find out that Rose is pregnant and that I'm the father."

"Will someone tell me what's going on!" I yelled. "Why can't people know I'm-" there was a sharp pain in my stomach that felt like I was being stabbed from the inside.

"Rose, are you alright?" Sonya asked urgently, resting her hand on my cheek.

I opened my mouth to answer her but, all that escaped was a scream. A large, strong hand covered my mouth. I wrapped my arms around my stomach tightly wishing the sharp pain would go away. Black dots started dancing in my vision.

I had no clue that something could hurt so much. My screaming faded and so did the pain. Strong arms wrapped around me as I started to fall forward. My eyes closed and I was unable to keep them open and fought the urge to fall asleep. I felt so, so tired. I heard voices but, I couldn't make out any of the words. Slowly I succumbed to my need to rest.

**Thanks(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy(:**

**(Dimitri's P.O.V)**

Laying in bed next to a sleeping Rose. Playing with her long, dark, beautiful hair I was thinking about what would happen if people did find out that Rose is pregnant. They'll take her away and probably do experiments on her and our baby. I won't let that happen. I'll make sure Rose and our baby are safe and unharmed.

"Dimitri?" Rose said sleepily. Her eyes fluttering open and then back close.

"I'm here, Roza," I reassured her. "You're safe."

She opened her eyes again and smiled my smiled that I love so much. "Where's Sonya?"

"She went home to her apartment." I carefully laid my hand on her stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine for right now." Rose moved closer to me and laid her head on my wide chest. "What are we going to do about our baby?"

That's a good question. "We have three options. We can either keep the baby or give it up adoption."

"You said three. That's only two."

"The third option you and me aren't going to like." I don't even want to say it because it shouldn't be a option.

"Tell me anyways," Rose insist.

"Abortion," I answered. She looked at me like I was crazy. "I said we're not going to like it."

"You're right. I don't like it," she agreed. "That's out of the question. I'm not going to kill a living person. Especially our own baby."

"I know that, Roza," I said. "That leaves the two other options. Keep the baby or get it up for adoption."

Rose took a few minutes to think. Whatever happens. Whatever she choses to do. I'll be there to support her all the way. "Well..." Rose began. "I don't like the idea of someone else taking care of our baby. Not that the person is bad or anything. I just don't like it."

"I understand completely. That leaves us with keeping our baby."

Which means making sure he or she is safe and no one finds out.

"I know the risk we'll be taking if we do keep the baby. But you can't even tell I'm pregnant."

For now. "You're not going to stay that way forever, Rose," I said. "You're going to get bigger and bigger and people are going to notice."

"I know that, Dimitri," Rose said. Just then my phone started to ring. Grabbing it from the night stand next to the bed. The ID said its from Hans, the leader of all the

Guardians at court. I turned to Rose, "I got to take this." She nodded. "Hello," I said into the phone. "Now...yeah...I'm on my way." I hung up the phone.

"What's that all about," Rose asked.

"Hans wants to talk to me," I answered getting out of bed and putting my duster on.

"About what?"

"He didn't say."

"Do you think he knows?" She pointed to her stomach.

"I don't know, Rose. I guess I'll find out when I get there." I leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Take this time to think. You don't have to give me an answer right this minute."

"Okay."

"I'll be back in a little bit."

"I'll be here."

I walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind me. I wonder why Hans needs to talk to me. I sure hope it's not about Rose being pregnant. I don't think it is. Sonya promised not to tell anyone. I guess I'll just find out when I get there.

**Thanks(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy(:**

**(Rose P.O.V)**

Thank God the pain in my stomach stopped, but I can't believe this happening to me. I never thought I was going to get pregnant. Well at least the man I love with all my heart is the father. Dimitri didn't say once that he wanted to keep our baby or not. Probably he's letting me make the decision since I'm the one having the baby.

How do I feel about all this? Scared out of my mind that's how I feel! But Dimitri is going to be by my side through whatever decision I make. I'm not alone in this. I also have Sonya. She had a baby. She'll know what to do. If I have any questions I can ask her and I know she'll be more the willing to talk about anything baby related.

I know have to keep my baby a secret from everyone. Even my best friend Lissa and my mother Janine, but if people do find out I'm pregnant I want to keep them out it. Right now you can't even tell I'm having a baby. But Dimitri is right, I'm not going to stay like this forever. I'm going to get bigger and bigger. Maybe when I do start getting bigger Dimitri and I can go to his childhood home in Baia, Siberia in Russia.

He hasn't been home in a long time and it would be nice to visit. Plus, it's a small town away from all the cities and they won't tell Dimitri's and mine secret because they're all Dimitri's family and friends. They respect him. They won't do that. So I made my decision. All I have to do is tell Dimitri and get something to eat to stop my hungry stomach from growling.

I walked into the living just in time to see a tall, well-built, Russian man walks in the door.

"Hey, Comrade," I said cheerfully with his smile that he loves so much on my lips and hugging him. Totally catching him off guard which is uncommon if you're known as a "God" from almost everyone in the Moroi world.

"You feeling alright," he asked. Checking my forehead and cheeks.

I laughed. I don't know why but, ever since I made my decision I felt happy and silly. "I feel fine. I made my decision."

"Already?" He looked concerned.

"Yeah. I want to keep our baby and raise him or her together." I continued when he started to say something, "I know it's going to be hard and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep our baby safe and a secret. I even have an idea of what to do when I start getting bigger." He gestured toward the light blue couch by the left wall of the living room. I nodded and followed him.

"So you're one hundred percent sure you want to keep the baby?" he asked once we got settled in on the couch.  
Instead of answering his question. I asked, "don't you want to have this baby?"

"Of course I do, Rose. I just want to make sure that's what you want to do." So he does want to have this baby. "What's your idea?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we can take a trip to your home town and stay with your family since you haven't seen them and they haven't seen you in while."

**Thanks(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy(:**

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

Rose is right I haven't been home in a long time. It would be nice to see how my family and friends are doing. Plus, Rose can have our baby there and when we come back to the U.S. we can say we adopted him or her. Everything will be fine. No one will suspect a thing.

"That sounds like a plan to me," I told her. "For right now though you have to take it slow and easy. Alright?"

"Alright," Rose said. "What did Hans want to talk to you about?"

"He was a meeting and wanted me to be there along with other guardians who been doing this job for a long time." Just then I heard a growling noise and when I found it was coming from Rose I smiled. "Looks like someone is hungry."

"I haven't had anything to eat all day and I was going to something when you walked in the door."

I stood up, walking to the kitchen with Rose following behind me. Searching through the freezer to find the package of bacon.

"If your looking for the bacon. It's behind the meat," Rose said hopping up on the counter.

There it is. I grabbed the bacon, closing the freezer and walking over to the stove.

**(Rose P.O.V)**

"So your okay with going home to your mother's?" I asked. I know he said its a plan but, I want to make sure he's okay with going. I mean we can go somewhere else if he prefers to do so.

"Rose, I'm okay with going to my mother's," Dimitri answered. I would cook the bacon myself but, last time I almost burned down our apartment and I don't think he wants that to happen again. Plus, Dimitri is an amazing cook so I'm letting him do all the cooking to be on the safe side. "Here you go, Roza." He knows just how to make my bacon. Extra crispy.

"Ding...dong" the doorbell rang as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"I got it," Dimitri said answering the door. "Hello Janine. Come on in. Rose is in the kitchen." What's my mother doing here?

"Hi mom," I managed to say without choking on my bacon at the surprise of seeing my mother here.

She looked at my plate and said, "bacon? Your favorite." I nodded. Not sure what to say. My mother and I have a rocky history together. Lately things between us been good but, it's still weird to see her show up at my apartment unexpectedly.

"What are you doing here, mom?" I asked. "Not that I don't want you here but, why are you here?" She down at the table cross from me and Dimitri sat next to me eating bacon from the plate in front me.

"Natasha Ozera asked for you," my mother answered. Dimitri and I both froze.

**Thanks(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy(:**

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

I don't like the idea of Tasha asking for Rose. I tried to talk Rose out of it, but she insist she must go. I, of course, went with her and so did Janine. I don't trust Tasha after she framed Rose for a murder Tasha did. Walking down the hall to where we keep the many jails we have at court. Waiting for us, or mostly Rose, is a tall woman with jet black hair and a scar on her cheek. Standing behind iron bars with her arms crossed over her chest. Tasha smiled when she saw me.

"Well hello, Dimka," Tasha said. I nodded at her. Refusing to speak to her. "Well, you see I asked for Rose, not the whole family. But I guess since she can't leave what's inside her stomach, I'll just have to manage. I mean it's not like-"

"You asked for me, so what do you want?" Rose interrupted before Tasha could say anything else. I hope no one catch on to what Tasha was saying. How did she know? Does she know?

"You were always bossy, weren't you?" Tasha never liked Rose, just pretended to. "Anyways, I like to talk to you alone if you don't mind." I was about to say I do mind when Janine spoke up first.

"I do mind," she said. "You are not-"

"Mom," Rose said. "It's fine. It'll only take a few minutes. She can't hurt me." she mouthed the last part to assure her mother she'll be alright. Janine nodded in response. Rose turned to me. "Dimitri, can you go tell Lissa I will be a little for our lunch date." I was about to say no when I saw the pleading in her eyes.

"I will do that," I said. She smiled at me.

**(Rose P.O.V)**

When everyone left, I turned to Tasha waiting for whatever she has to tell me.

"So I take it no one knows about it?" she asked pointing to my stomach.

I shrugged, trying to play it cool. "What do you mean?"

"Pretend all you want. I know the truth but, does Dimitri know your pregnant?" How does she know? You can't even tell! This was a bad idea from the beginning.

"What do you want?" I asked knowing she wants something.

"I want you to give Christian this letter." She pulled out a piece of paper folded in two from her pants pocket. "Since he won't talk to me. I'm asking you to give him this letter and I'll keep your secret safe."

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Because if I tell that means Dimitri gets hurt and I don't want him hurt. So I'm going to keep your secret safe." I should of known. She's keeping Dimitri and mine secret because she doesn't want Dimitri getting hurt. She could care less about me.

"Fine," I said at last. Taking the letter from her. "Tasha, how did you know I'm pregnant?" Sorry, but I had to asked.

"When you been around pregnant women you know the signs of who's pregnant and who's not." She's be around pregnant women before? I don't even want to know. Instead of saying anything I just nodded, turned around and left.

**Thanks(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy(:**

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

I've been sitting on this couch in Rose's and mine apartment since I came back from telling Lissa that Rose was going to be a little for their lunch date, which was about three ago. I gave up on trying to read my western book. So I just sat here thinking of what Tasha could possibly say to Rose.

Just then the door opened and a beautiful soon to be mother of our child stepped in. I came over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"How was your lunch date?" I asked smiling down at my Roza.

"Good," she replied. "Lissa and Christian are doing well."

"That's good to hear." I really want to ask Rose what Tasha said to her but, I figure Rose will tell me.

"Tasha, wanted me to give Christian a letter she wrote." I wonder what the letter said. "I gave it to Lissa. She said she'll give to Christian."

"How are you feeling?" I asked changing the subject.

She shrugged. "Fine. I mean the pain went away but, it will probably come back if I don't take it easy."

**(Rose P.O.V)**  
I didn't tell Dimitri that Tasha knows I'm pregnant in fear that he might get mad and do something about it. She said won't tell anyone. Even if she did no one will believe her. The pain in my stomach stopped but, I know if I don't take it easy that it's going to start hurting again.

I went into the bathroom to take shower. I was in there for barley a few minutes when I felt someone climbing into the shower with me. Turning around I saw Dimitri get the shampoo bottle he always keeps in the window seal next to the conditioner where I can't reach it so I'll need he's help.

I smiled up at him while he scrubs my long, dark hair with fruity shampoo. I always smell like a fruit basket every time I get out the shower. Dimitri loves that smell on me just like I love the smell of aftershave on him. I tried to wash his hair but, since he's way taller than me it doesn't work out right. Not even standing on a chair.

We take really long showers together. It starts with us wash our hair and ends up kissing each other until we can't breathe. I blowed dried my hair when Dimitri and I were done with our shower. He came up behind me, wrapping his arms carefully around my stomach making sure he doesn't squeeze me.

"I can't wait to have a mini Roza running around the apartment trying to get away from me so she won't get tickled," Dimitri said. Looking at my stomach.

"What happens if our baby is a boy?" I asked.

"I love our baby no matter if it's a girl or a boy." What he said me smile and realize that I haven't even thought about the sex of our baby. "Roza, is everything alright?" I looked in the mirror to see he's worried face.

"I'm fine," I assured him. "I was just thinking how I didn't even stop to think about the sex of our baby."

"It's okay, Roza," Dimitri whispered. "We won't know the sex for a while. You barely found you were pregnant." I know. But talking about a mini Roza or a mini

Dimitri, if that's possible, makes it more really than ever. "Come on. Lets go to bed."

I let him drag me to bed even though I didn't think I could sleep. Once I laid my head on Dimitri's chest I passed out.

**Thanks(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Rose P.O.V)**

_"Mommy! Mommy!" I woke up to the sound of a little kid crying. I looked over to see the spot next to me was empty. Where is Dimitri? "Mommy! Mommy!" the little kid cried again. I climbed out bed and followed the crying to the kitchen. There I saw the little kid crying with food all over the floor._

_"What happen," I asked calmly trying not to scare the little kid turned around and ran into my arms._

_"Mommy! I was trying to make breakfast like daddy does." Looking down I saw the little kid was a boy. A boy who looked a lot like Dimitri. "I sorry, mommy," the boy cried._

_"Shh...it's okay," I cooed. "Are you hurt?"_

_He lifted his left arm to show a cut. I picked him up not caring about the mess in the kitchen. I walked into the bathroom, sat him down on the counter next to the sink. Grabbing a wash cloth I got wet and pressed against his cut._

_"Is daddy going to be mad?" the little boy sobbed._

_"No, of course not sweetie." I got the first aid kit and opened it up. Putting a badge on his cut. "All better?" The little boy nodded. "What's your name?" I asked him because I clearly don't know it._

_"Mommy, you know my name," was the boy's answer. No, I really don't._

_"How about we go back to bed and wait for daddy to come back?"_

_"Can I sleep with you?"_

_"Of course, you can, sweetie." I smiled at him. We climbed into my bed, the little boy cuddled to me. I wrapped my arms around him and fell back asleep._

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

I woke to the sound of Rose moaning. I rubbed her back to soothe her to sleep. The shirt Rose is wearing is drenched in sweat. I lifted her head up, placing it on the pillow. Quietly looking through the dresser I found Rose's tank top. Coming back to the bed I took the soaked shirt off of Rose and put the tank top on her.

She's really burning up. I went out to the kitchen to get Rose some cold water. I came back to find Rose clutching her stomach.

"Roza, are you okay?" I asked coming to her side. When I moved her hair out her face I saw she was throwing up. I ran to the bathroom to grab some towels and the trash can. Handing Rose the trash can I picked her up and brought out to the living room. I barely sat her down on the couch when she started throwing up again.

I can see tears running down her cheeks as she wipes her mouth with a towel. "I'm sorry," Rose whispered without looking at me. Her body was shaking.

"Roza, it's okay," I assured her. "It's not you fault."

"Dimitri." It kills me to see her like this. "I'm cold." She cold? She sweaty through her clothes and she cold.

"Here lets take off your wet clothes." I waited for Rose to respond. She nodded once.

When I saw she was just sitting there, I slowly started to take off her now soaked tank top and her shorts. Her face was red with sweat dripping down. After her clothes were off, I wrapped her up in a cold quilt. Rose laid her on one of the couch pillows and went back to sleep.

I set the trash can next to the couch. Kissing her hot forehead before I went to our bedroom to clean the mess.

**Thanks(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy(:**

**(Rose P.O.V)**

All night I was throwing up. My throat is so sore I can barely drink water. Outside my body is dripping sweat and feels hot. On the inside I'm super cold. Laying in bed with a cold quilt wrapped around me with no clothes on underneath.

My stomach won't stop hurting. I refuse to eat or drink anything. When I do, it comes back out in a burning way. My eyes are red and puffy from crying.

A knock on the door broke through my thoughts. "Come in," I said weakly. The door opened letting light into my dark bedroom. I moaned and covered my face with the quilt.

I felt the bed move as someone climbed in.

"Roza, how are you feeling," Dimitri asked pulling the quilt off my face. I shook my head. I feel really horrible right now. "I know eating makes you sick but, you can't starve yourself. Your eating for two now and when you don't eat, our baby doesn't eat."

"I know," I mumbled. "I'm not trying to starve our baby." Just thinking how me not eating means our baby doesn't eat. I'm so close to tears now.

"Please, don't cry, Roza." Dimitri pulled me onto his lap. He brushed away my hair from my face. "Wanna try to eat some crackers?" I guess I'll try to eat a few. I just hope I don't get sick.

"Sure," I said pulling the quilt tighter around me.

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

I carried Rose to the kitchen and sat her down at the table. Looking through the pantry I found the crackers. "Here you go, Roza." I placed them in front her. She just looked at them. I got one out of the box and held it to her lips. She took a small bite. "I'll get you some water." Going to the bedroom to get the cup Rose is using, I filled it with more water and ice.

"Thanks, Comrade," she said managing a small smile.

I kissed my Roza on her forehead and sat down next to her. She took small bites of the crackers. Well, at least she's eating. "Are you going to watch me eat?"

Smiling at her, I nodded my head. Picking up a cracker and putting it into my mouth. "I'm going to take a shower and then go see Sonya for a little."

"Want me to come with you?" I asked.

Rose nodded her head as she got up and walked into the bathroom. I went to our bedroom to get her clothes. Setting them down on the counter in the bathroom, I went to the living room and read my western book until Rose is done.

**Thanks(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy(:**

**(Rose P.O.V)**

"Rose!" A voice yelled from down the hallway.

Turning around I saw Lissa and Eddie Castle, one of my best guy friends, walking toward Dimitri and me. I smiled and waved at them.

"Hey, guys, I said as they caught up to us. "Haven't seen in you in a while." It's true. It's been days since I spent time with my friends. I really miss them.

"That's because you hind out in your apartment doing God knows what with Dimitri," Eddie teased. I punched him in his shoulder which made him laugh.

"Like you and Jill don't-"

"Rose," Lissa said interrupting me. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," I answered uneasily. I wonder what this is about. "We'll catch up to you guys later," I said to Dimitri and Eddie. When they were way ahead of us, I turned to Lissa. "What's up, Liss?"

"Your aura," she answered. I totally forgot she can read auras.

"What about it?" I asked playing cool.

"It's...it's" Lissa stuttered. "It's brighter than it has been ever before."

I didn't know what to say. "Um...thanks."

"Rose, do you know why your aura is so bright?" Lissa asked looking at me.

I wish I could tell her I'm pregnant but, I can't. So I just shrugged, not looking at her.

Thankfully we reached Sonya's apartment. I didn't see Dimitri or Eddie. They're probably inside. I knocked on the door. Sonya came answered. "There you are," she said gesturing Lissa and I inside.

"Sonya, Rose's aura is really bright," Lissa said smiling.

"Yeah, I noticed right when I opened the door," Sonya answered. "It's probably bright because she's been spending so much with Dimitri in their apartment alone."

This made her and Lissa laugh.

"Hey! That's what I said," Eddie exclaimed. Dimitri nudged him in his side. "What? I did." Eddie looks up to Dimitri. He's like a father to Eddie since he doesn't know he's dad. Dimitri doesn't mind though. He likes Eddie.

"If I were you, Eddie," I said. "I would stop talking before you say something that's going to make you wish you never messed with Dimitri."

Beside me, Lissa and Sonya had their hands over their mouths to stop their laughing, which didn't work.

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

"I can take, Dimitri," Eddie said from beside me. I couldn't help but, laugh. He turned to look at me. "Come on old man let's see what you got." Eddie stood up in front of me in a fighting position.

"I don't want to fight you, Eddie," I said. It's not that I don't think Eddie can't fight. He can. I seen him. It's that he's likes a little brother to me. A son even. I care about him. He's a sweet kid. Always ready to save others.

"Why not? Afraid you might lose." He smiled at the last part.

I shrugged and stood up. I was in front of Eddie waiting for him to make a move. He just stood there and looked up at me. In the background I can hear the girls laughing at us.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I asked.

Ignoring my question he said, "you're so tall." This made the girls laugh even harder.

"Yeah, I'm tall. Thought you already knew that?"

"I did but, you must of grown. If that's even possible for you." Without responding, I picked Eddie up and through him on the couch behind me. I sat down on top of him.

"Dimitri, your going to brake him!" Lissa said laughing. I didn't really brake him. I'm barely sitting on him.

"You okay, buddy," I asked him. He nodded his head. Trying to brake free.

"Okay, you win," Eddie gasped out. I stood up and walked toward Rose, who was shaking her head. "Really?! You had to sit on me?"

"Did you learn not to mess with me?" I asked.

"Totally," Eddie said with wide eyes.

"Dimitri, you're so mean," Sonya said as she rocked Gabriel back and forth. "Are you alright, Eddie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Eddie laid there on the couch holding his stomach. "Man, you're heaving."

"He's a growing boy just like you," Sonya pointed out.

"He-" Eddie pointed at me. "-is not a boy." Rose and Lissa couldn't stop laughing. Rose was holding her stomach.

Wrapping my arms around her, I whispered in her, "are you okay?"

"I'm laughing," she whispered back.

"I know but, your holding your stomach."

"Dimitri, I'm fine, really." She smiled my smile, I kissed her softly on the lips.

Lissa, who was standing next us, cheered with Sonya while Eddie moaned and covered his face. Just then Mikhail came in with a worried look on his face.

**Thanks(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy(:**

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

"Mikhail honey, what's wrong?" Sonya asked her husband.

We all wait for Mikhail to answer. Wondering what he's going to say. "Natasha Ozera is being executed today," Mikhail blurted out at last. Before anyone could say or do anything he went on, "she wants to be executed today and not in two weeks. She told Hans that it was pointless to keep her locked up and if he didn't execute her that she was going to do something that will make him regret not executing her then."

What?! Tasha asked to be executed today! We grew up together in Russia. She was my friend before she framed Rose and almost killed Lissa. My family and my best friend Ivan never liked her, I was just trying to be nice since she didn't have friends.

"Hans, is just going to execute her because she asked too?" Rose asked in a voice that broke through my thoughts.

"Rose," Lissa said, putting her hand on Rose's arm. "We knew this day would come. She murder our queen. We all know what happens when someone kills the king or queen."

Looking at Lissa, I could see in her eyes she's sad, her boyfriend's aunt was being executed today. Tasha was a good person. She had her ups and downs but, over all she was okay.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Hans wants Dimitri, Rose and Eddie to attend," Mikhail said.

"Attend the execution?" Eddie asked, getting up from the couch.

Mikhail nodded. "Yes, and we need to go now."

"Wait," Rose said. "She being executed now? As in right this minute?"

"No, not this minute but, in a few, yes," Mikhail answered.

"Oh my gosh, Christian!," Lissa sobbed. Rose hugged her, whispering something in her ear. Christian is Lissa's boyfriend and Tasha's nephew.

"Lissa and I will go see Christian. The rest of you better get moving. You know how Hans is when people are late." We all did know.

**(Rose P.O.V)**  
I can't believe this. Tasha is being executed today. Lissa is right, we knew this day will come, just not today. I wonder how Dimitri is doing with all of this. I never liked Tasha and she never liked me but, she was Dimitri's childhood friend. They grew up together. Now he has to attend her execution.

I looked up at Dimitri, of course his face is emotionless so I can't read what he's feeling. I laced my fingers through his, he looked at me. I smiled, trying to reassure him that everything is going to be alright. He's always there for me and I want to do the same for him even though I rather be with Sonya and Lissa than see someone get executed.

To be honest, I never seen a real execution before. I've some movies with executions in them but, never in my life would I ever thought I will be attending one.

"Finally your here," Hans said to us when we rounded the corner in the hall that I'm guessing led to the execution room. "We're about to start."

"Where's Tasha?" I asked.

"She's in the room." Was all Hans said. He was to busy talking to Dimitri in Russian. Looking at Eddie, I could tell he was nervous. Well that makes two of us.

We entered a small room that faced the room Tasha was in. She looked pale and sad. Deep down I kind of felt sorry for her.

"Rose, did you me?" Hans voice broke through my thoughts.

"No, sorry," I said.

"Natasha, wants to see you real quick before we start."

I nodded my head, turning to Eddie I asked, "will you come with me?"

"Of course, Rose," Eddie replied.

We headed to the large room that the executions take place in. The room was pure white, no other colors. Tasha was chained to a medal pole in the center of the large, white room

"Hi," I said weirdly. Not sure what to say to someone who is about to be executed. Tasha lifted her head up to look at me. "Hans said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes." Her voice was harsh and cold. "They drugged me so I couldn't reach my power when they do this."

Tasha is a fire user, meaning she has the power to wield fire when she wants but, some drugs can dim the magic so their using can't reach it. It's still there but, is untouchable.

"Why did you ask to be executed today?" I asked quietly so one around us could hear what we say. I needed to know why she asked.

"You have everything I don't, Rose," Tasha answered. "You have a wonderful boyfriend. Amazing friends-" She nodded her head at Eddie. "A great job. I have non of that. My own family won't speak to me, not even Christian. The boy I raised as my own since he was little hates me. I have no reason to live anymore."

Just as I was about to say something, a guardian came up to me and Eddie saying that my time was up and I need to go to the small room I came from. Taking one last look at Tasha before I headed back to the room where Dimitri, Mikhail and few other guardians were waiting.

**Thanks(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy(:**

**(Rose P.O.V)**

I was standing in front of Dimitri with his arms protectively around me, watching Hans tell the guys at the control to start up the machine. I felt sick to my stomach.

Slowly the machine started running and the room Tasha was in, went up in flames. Eddie's eyes went wide as he watches the scene before him.

Tasha started screaming. I covered my mouth with my hands to stop my own screaming. I can't do this! I can't do this! My stomach was starting to hurt even worst than before. I have to get out of here! Looking at the door that entered into the hall was closed with guardians around it.

Clutching my stomach with my hands, I bit my lips to keep from screaming.

"Roza, are you alright," Dimitri whispered in my ear. I shook my head, feeling close to tears.

Dimitri led me out of the room and down the hall we came from. I noticed that Eddie came with us. We stopped half way down the hall. Taking several long, deep breathes, I tired to get to control of myself before I burst into tears.

"Rose," Eddie said quietly. Coming to my side and putting his arm around my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

I smiled at him. "I'm fine, Eddie. I just couldn't take it in there." It's the truth. I was about to have a melt down in front of everybody. Lucky Dimitri got me out of there before that happened.

"If it makes you better knowing that I was about to lose it in there." Eddie smiled his little boy smile. I hugged him tightly to me, making sure I didn't squeeze my stomach.

"That does make me feel better knowing I'm not the only one who was about to lose it," I laughed, pulling away from him and looking at Dimitri. "I'm sorry but, I'm not going back in there and I'm guessing Eddie doesn't want to either-" Eddie was shaking his head back and forth. "-so if you want to you can go back inside and we'll be with the others probably in Lissa's suite."

"Okay," Dimitri said. Hugging him, he whispered in my ear, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Please, be safe my Roza. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Dimitri," I whispered back. Watching his retreating form go down the hall and back in the room. Once he closed the door behind him, Eddie and I left that horrible place to go see the others.

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

The execution took what felt like forever. When it finally was over, Mikhail and I went to go find the others. Neither of us spoke about what happen in that room. I'm glad about it to, I didn't want to relive that moment. Hope the others won't ask questions about it.

Mikhail's cell phone chimed warning him that he got a message. He looked at his phone then at me. "It's from Sonya. She wants to know if we get food and bring it to Lissa's suite." I nodded, not really feeling like talking after watching my childhood friend get executed.

When we came to the food section of the court, Mikhail turned to me. "What do you want to eat?" I shrugged. "Look man," he began. "I know what happened back there was horrible but, Rose needs you now and-"

I put up my hand to stop him. "I know Rose needs me and I'm trying to be there for her. I-"

"I know," Mikhail interrupted.

"Know what?" I asked confused.

He lowered his voice, "I know Rose is pregnant. I suckered it out of Sonya. I'm happy for you two, Dimitri." He patted my back. "Don't worry though, I won't tell. I promise."

"Thanks," was all I said.

"How does Chinese food sound?" Mikhail asked.

"Fine with me." We waited in line to order our food then headed to Lissa's suite.

Walking into a golden like palace, setting the bags of food on the wooden table in the kitchen. Everyone grabbed plates and filled it with food while I sat on one of the couches on the far wall and watched. Rose came over to me and sat in my lap.

"Not hungry, Comrade?" She asked smiling. I shook my head, playing with her long, beautiful hair. "Well...I'm going to get us food anyway. Be right back." She kissed my cheek and went into the kitchen to prepare us a plate.

Why do people think food is the answer to all problems? It's not really!

**Thanks(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy(:**

**(Rose P.O.V)**

I should probably tell Dimitri that Tasha knew about me being pregnant and about that weird dream I had a few nights ago.

As we lay in bed silently, I listened to Dimitri's heartbeat, I realize we never talked about baby names together. Since neither of us can sleep, we might as well talk.

"Dimitri," I said sitting up and facing him.

"Yes, Roza," he responded. Running his fingers through my hair.

Where should I start? I might as well get the Tasha thing out of the way.

"Well...that day when my mom came to tell me Tasha asked for me, Tasha told me she knew I was pregnant because apparently she spent a lot time with pregnant women or something like. She also said she wouldn't tell anyone cause if she did you would get hurt and she didn't want that." I waited for him to respond.

"That's a little creepy knowing she spends all her with pregnant women," he answered. I couldn't help but, to burst out laughing. Soon Dimitri's laugher blended into mine.

Once we calmed down, I told Dimitri about my dream with the little boy who looked a lot like him. "What do you think it means?" I asked him when I was done telling him everything.

He shrugged, clearly confused as me. "Maybe it's a sign that we're going to have a boy."

"If our baby is a boy, what should name him?" I asked.

Dimitri thought about this as I was too. The names that stand out in my mind for a girl are Alice, Clara, Emily and Hannah. For a boy Luke, Xavier, Adam and Jack.

The thought of having little Dimitris and Roses running around the apparent made me smile.

"Someone is smiley."

"What?" I asked, totally lost in thought.

Dimitri pointed to my smile. "Your smiling my smile."

"Yes, I am," I said, smiling wider even though I clearly look like an idiot. "Did you find a name you like?"

"Yes, I did," he answered. "How do you feel about Tyler?"

"Tyler," I repeated. How do I feel having a little boy name Tyler following his daddy around and doing everything he does? "I love it!" Throwing my arms around

Dimitri's neck, I hugged him. Feeling very happy with the family we're about to have.

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

Laughing while I hugged Rose. She's like a little kid already so having two little kids to tame is going to be **A LOT** of work but, super fun. We're going to be a family.

Yeah, I'm nervous but, I'm more excited than ever.

"We have a boy's name picked out but, we still need a girl's name," Rose said. Sitting on my lap with her arms still around my neck.

"Rosalie," I said after a few minutes.

"Tyler and Rosalie," she said. "I love them!"

"Me too." Lighting kissed her lips, I laid back down with Rose on top of me. She laid her head on my shoulder, running her fingers up and down my chest and stomach.

"Your family is going to freak out when we tell them that I'm going to have a baby," Rose whispered.

"It's a surprise they're never going to forget," I whispered back.

Rose yawned before she said, "Rosalie Marie Belikova and Tyler James Belikov." My heart got warmer hearing Rose use my last name. Someday I will marry Rose.

Maybe after our baby is born so he or she can be in our wedding. Rosemarie Belikova or Rosemarie Hathaway Belikova, if she wants to keep her last name. If my Roza is happy, I'm happy.

Speaking of Rose who is fast asleep, I pulled the blankets over us and went to sleep with a huge smile on my face.

**Thanks(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy(:**

**(Rose P.O.V)**

_When you think of malls, you mostly think of people, stores, food courts, signs, and noise. Let me tell you this is one of the most quietist, most ghost-like mall I have ever been in. Yes, there's stores, food courts and signs but, no people or noise._

_This mall brings back memories I don't want to relive. Eddie's best friend and another one of many guys friends, Mason Ashford had died in a house in this town and it started off with this very mall._

_I still think to this very day that it was my fault Mason had died. No matter what people say, it was one hundred percent my fault._

_I made a secret promise to Mason that I'll make it up to him somehow. I don't know how but, I'll-_

_"Rose," a voice I haven't heard in forever said._

_Slowly turning around to see a freckled face, red-headed kid sitting at one of tables in the food court._

_"Are you just going to stare at me, cause I can I stare at you all day long if you let me," the kid said laughing._

_"Mason!" I yelled. Running over to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. "I miss you so much! Eddie misses you so much!"_

_"I miss you guys too," Mason said, hugging me back. "But your not here to tell me how much you miss me, are you?" I pulled back to look at him, totally confused._

_"There's something you want to ask me?"_

_Now that Mason mentioned it. I did want to ask him something. "Well...Dimitri and I are having a baby and last nigh we were thinking of girl and boy names."_

_"I'm happy for you two." Mason smiled his freckle face smile. "So what's your question?"_

_"The names we came up with are Rosalie Marie for a girl and Tyler James for a boy," I said. "I want my baby to know about his Uncle Mason so I was thinking of naming him, if I have a boy, Mason James." I waited for Mason to think about this._

_"I love it!" he said at last. "He's going to have amazing bed time stories about his awesome uncle!" I laughed at him. Mason is one crazy kid._

_"Do you think Eddie will be okay with me calling my baby Mason?" I asked._

_He shrugged. "I'm sure he'll be okay with it."_

_"I had a dream about a boy and he called me mom," I told Mason. "Dimitri thinks its a sign or something. What do you think?"_

_"I think he's right," Mason answered. I was afraid he might say that. "Rose, do you think can give Eddie this." Mason reached in his pocket and pulled out a small red bag. "I wanted to give him it after graduation but, I couldn't. So can you give it to him for me, please?"_

_"Yeah, of course, Mase," I said, taking the bag from him and putting it in my pants pockets. Hugging Mason one last time before I woke up to a pair of hazel eyes looking down at me._

**Thanks(:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy(:**

**(Rose P.O.V)**

"Eddie, I need to give you something," I told him, sitting up in bed.

"What is, Rose?" He asked. Lifting the pillow that had the small bag under, I handed it to him. I have no idea what's in there but, Mason asked me to give it to Eddie so I am.

He opened the bag and pulled out a golden locket. "Where did you get this?"

"A very close friend of ours wanted me to give it to you," I answered. Eddie opened the locket and stared down at it. "Which friend gave this to you?"

"Well...he-"

"He?" Eddie interrupted, looking at me. I nodded my head. "Who's he?" How could I tell Eddie that Mason gave me the bag in a dream and it somehow appeared in real life. Before I could answered Eddie said, "I came here to tell you Hans talked to me this morning and I'm going to start guarding this one person."

"Who?"

"Jack Conta."

"Hans is letting you guard a royal?"

"Lissa told him something and now I'm guarding him."

I stared at Eddie. "Wonder what she said," He shrugged. "Have you met Jack?"

"Yeah, he's really cool to hang out with."

"Good thing you didn't get a stuck up royal to guard," I said.

"That is a good thing." We both laughed. "I'm meeting him for breakfast. Wanna come?"

"Sure, why not," I replied. "Let me get dress first." I sent a quick text to Dimitri telling him I'll be with Eddie.

"Rose, this is Jack," Eddie introduced me to a blonde hair, blue eyes kid who looked like he was in his 14's or 15's.

"Hi, Rose!" Jack greeted me with a huge hug I didn't expect. "It's so nice to meet you. I saved a table for us, Eddie. Are you going to eat breakfast with us, Rose?

Should we get a bigger table or-" Man, this kid can talk. "I think the table I picked out is okay. Its by the window. Do you like window tables? I mean-"

"Jack," Eddie interrupted, placing his hand on Jack's shoulder. "We're fine with the table you picked out for us." Jack's eye lit up like a Christmas tree when he heard that.

We sat down at a table by the window. Looking out at the pretty sky before us. "Jack, are you happy Eddie's going to be guarding you?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm super happy," he replied, taking a bite of pancakes.

"Not trying to get into your personal life but, where are you going that you need to be guarded?" I took a bite of my eggs and bacon...yummy!

"My cousin is turning one this weekend and my aunt and uncle are throwing her a birthday party. My mom wants me to have a personal guardian looking after me when we're there."

"Cake, ice cream, sounds like fun to me," I joked. Jack laughed with a mouth full of food while Eddie shook his head grinning.

"If there's food, Rose is totally in," Eddie said.

"So true," I agreed.

"Jack, there you are," some woman said, coming up to our table. "I been looking all over for you."

"Mom, I told dad I'm going to be eating breakfast with Eddie," Jack said to his mom.

"Did you finish packing for the trip?" Jack looked at his plate of food instead of his mom. She put her hands on her hips. "When your eating you need to come home and finish packing, alright?" Jack nodded his head, still looking at his plate.

The woman left and Jack finally looked up and said, "I better get going before my mom freaks out."

"I'll see you in few," Eddie said.

"I'll be waiting. Bye, Rose. Thanks for having breakfast with me." Jack hugged Eddie and me before he went after his mom.

"Sweet kid," I told Eddie.

"Yeah, I know," he agreed. "Well I better start packing too."

Eddie and I took the long way to the apartments. Passing people, stores and lots of trees on the way.

"How long are you going to be gone for?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Just for the weekend, I think."

"Did you tell Jill?" Jill is Lissa's half little sister and Eddie's girlfriend.

"Yeah, I told her last night on our date."

"Guardian Hathaway!" someone called from behind.

Turning around I saw a guardian walking toward Eddie and me.

"Yes," I answered, coming to a stop.

"Her highness will like to speak to you," he said.

Looking at Eddie who nodded at me to go. "I'll text you later," I told him.

The guardian and I walked in silent on our way to see Lissa. Hope she's alright? I wish we still had our bond. I guess I'll have to wait until I see her to know what she wants to talk about.

**Thanks(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks everyone for the amazing reviews! Some of what's happening in this story is from you guys(: I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**(Rose P.O.V)**

I didn't have time to knock on the door when Lissa opened it and pulled me inside, closing the door behind her.

"Your clothes are on the counter in the bathroom," she said, pulling me there. "Be fast cause I still have to do your hair."

Coming to a stop in the bathroom, I turned to look at her. "Liss, what's this all about?"

She just smile at me and said, "you'll see." Shutting the door, she left me alone.

Walking over to the counter to see what Lissa picked out for me to wear. Wear to what? I don't know? Picking up a black strapless dress with a tan bow around the waist. Lissa has good taste when it comes to fashion.

The knee high dress fitted me perfectly as I looked in the full body mirror. Black flats fitted my feet nicely.

"Are you done," Lissa asked, opening the door a crack.

"Yeah, I'm done, Liss," I told her. "What do you think?" I turned around in circles for her to see.

"I think Dimitri is going to love it," she squealed. I would have rolled my eyes at her but, she's right. Dimitri might love it. I hope.

I let Lissa play with my hair. After tons of different hair styles, Lissa ended up doing a waterfall braid on top and curled the tips of my hair. Looking in the full body mirror again to see how I look before I go to...to...I don't know where? Lissa won't tell. All she said was that it's a surprise. Lissa gave me the address to the place

I'm suppose to go. The address was to a close restaurant. I pulled on one of the doors. Bells were hung on the handles to let the staff know people had arrived. Right when I closed the door, lights shined down on a single table in the middle of the place.

White cloth covered the table with roses in a clear vase and silver plates. The chairs were a dark wood. A pretty, dark wood. There was only two chairs on both sides of the table.

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

Rose walked in wearing a beautiful knee high dress. She ran her hand over the table cloth, smiling at herself sweetly. Quietly coming out of the shadows behind her.

Wrapping her in my arms, I pulled her to me.

She turned around and said, "hello there, stranger." This made me laugh. "I have a boyfriend so if you don't-"

Instead of letting her finish, I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her with passion and love. Pulling away I left her breathless.

Taking her hand in mine, I walked over to one of the chairs. Pulling it out and motioning for her to have a sit. Coming to the other side and taking a sit in front of her.

"Thirsty?" I asked. Rose nodded, still breathless. "I love your dress, Roza."

Believe it or not Adrian, a sort of friend, told me to get this delicious wine. Pouring some in two glasses, I handed one to Rose. She took a drink and her eyes widened.

"You like it?" I asked, kind of nervous.

"I love it," she said, drinking more. "Lissa picked this dress out and did my hair but, she wouldn't tell what for." Taking the silver tops off of the different kinds of foods I made for this special night. "Did you make this all, Dimitri?"

"I made them for you and me to eat tonight." Her face lit up with joy. Taking a bite of steak, she moaned with pleasure.

"This is delicious, Dimitri. Thank you for doing all this. It's nice to spend some time alone with you."

Feeling around in my pocket made me nervous. I prepared for this a bunch of times but, actually doing it is the hard the part. It's now or never.

Looking over at Rose, I saw her smiling as enjoyed the food I made. She looked up at me and smiled my smile.

"Rose," I said. It's now or never.

"Yes, Dimitri," she answered.

"I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

**Thanks(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy(:**

**(Rose P.O.V)**

Before I could say anything. Dimitri comes over to me and gets on one knee. I turn to face him, trying to slow down my racing heart. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a small black box.

Looking back up at me, he opens the box and says, "Roza, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I cried. I could feel tears running down my face as Dimitri places the sparkly, beautiful ring on my finger. It's blue diamond matches perfectly with the small silver ones.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I hugged him tightly to me. "I love you, Roza," Dimitri whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, Dimitri," I whispered back. Dimitri pulled away, placing his hand on my stomach.

"Are you happy you got to see me ask mommy to marry me?" he asked our baby, smiling. I felt a kick on my lower stomach. "I guess that's a yes." We both laughed.

Finishing our dinner after he proposed felt like it was just Dimitri and me and no one else. I know it's selfish to say but, after what we been through, to finally be able to love each other without worrying we're going to get caught or in major trouble. Everything feels right when I'm with Dimitri.

Walking back to our apartment with his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. Sooner or later we're going to have to fly out to Russia when my stomach starts getting bigger. We already pre-planned everything.

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

I woke to the sound of feet running on the wooden floor. Getting out of bed and heading to the lights coming from the bathroom. Peeking inside, I see Rose hunched over the toilet. I ran over to her, putting my arms around her waist.

"Roza, are you alright?" I asked in panic, moving her hair out of her face.

"My stomach isn't agreeing with me," she said weakly through tears.

It couldn't be the food. I made sure to use food that wouldn't affect Rose and our baby. Then what is it? The wine! I wanted to make this a perfect night and I got wine she might love but, forgot the fact pregnant women can't have wine.

"Roza, I'm so sorry," I told her.

She looked up at me and asked, "why are you sorry, Dimitri?"

Cupping her cheek with my hand I said, "your pregnant, Rose and I got you wine to drink with dinner." Shaking my head in frustration. "I'm so stupid! Why didn't I think about that."

"Dimitri," Rose sobbed. "Please, it's not your fault. I forgot too."

"Are you going to be alright," I asked calming down. I didn't want to scare her. "Should I get Sonya?"

"No, I'll be fine, Dimitri," she assured me.

"Are you sure?" Rose nodded her head.

After Rose drank two cups of water and making sure she's not going to throw up anymore, we went back to bed. I grabbed the trash can just encase. Making a metal note to call Sonya in the morning, Rose might say she's fine but, I want to make sure.

I can't believe I gave Rose wine when she's pregnant. If anything happens to Rose, I'll never forgive myself for it.

**Thanks(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy(:**

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

Rose was still asleep when I woke up this morning. Quietly climbing out of bed, I called Sonya knowing she'll be awake this early in the morning to water her flowers.

She answered on the first ring.

"Hello, Dimitri," Sonya greeted me.

"Hi, Sonya," I said. "Are you busy?"

"I'm just filling my watering can," she answered. "What's on your mind, dear?"

"Well lets say I gave Rose wine and she throw up a little while after I gave it to her. She said she's fine but, I want to make sure. Is she going to be alright?" I said in a rush.

"Dimitri. Rose will be fine. Just make sure she flushes it all out of her system."

"Okay. Anything else I should do?" I asked her.

"Let's see. Don't give her wine or fish. They'll make her sick. Make sure she drinks a lot of water and milk. Fruits and veggies are good too." I wrote these all down as I listened. "Also make sure she's not stressing out too much. I talked to Lissa yesterday and we both booked a flight to Russia around the time Rose should be getting bigger. Oh, yeah and-" There was noise in the background.

"Sonya, is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yes, Gabriel just woke. I'll call you later, Dimitri," she said.

"Alright. Thanks again, Sonya for helping us out. It means a lot."

"I'm always happy to help my friends," Sonya answered cheerfully. "Gabriel, I'm coming. Bye, Dimitri."

"Bye, Sonya." Hanging up the phone, I walked to our bedroom to see a sleeping Rose curled up in a ball. I smiled.

Closing the door, I went into the kitchen to make a list of all the foods we need. Putting foods we can't have in a cardboard box. Checking to make sure everything is ready for when our baby arrives. I installed locks in the lower cabinets and put anything dangerous far out of reach of little fingers.

Knocking at the door made me wonder who wanted to see us this early. Opening it to see a short, auburn colored Janine.

"Hi, Janine," I said, motioning for her to come in.

"Is Rose awake?" she asked, looking around.

"No. She's still sleeping."

"Figures."

"Is there a problem, Janine," I asked her.

"There's always problems when Abe is in town," she answered. "Just have Rose call me when she's awakes." With that Janine left. Alrighty then.

Abe Mazur is Rose's father. He's the type of man you don't want to mess with. Abe told me what he'll do to me if I break Rose's heart and let me tell you it isn't pretty.

**(Rose P.O.V)**

Waking up in a tight ball like a cat, Dimitri's spot next to me was cold and empty. Looking around our room, I noticed the door was closed. Climbing out of bed, coming into the living room to see he wasn't in there. Noises were coming from the kitchen, Dimitri is on the floor in front of the fridge with a cardboard box next to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked coming to his side.

"Cleaning out the fridge to make room for the food we need," he answered without looking at me.

"Is it because of what happened last night?" I saw he face go tight then relaxed.

"Yes."

"Do you still think its your fault I got sick?" I know I'm asking a lot of questions but, I want Dimitri to know it wasn't his fault. That he doesn't have to punish himself for it.

"Rose, I don't have to get interviewed. I'm busy," was all he said. I climbed onto his lap and out my arms around his neck. "Rose, please."

"No, Dimitri," I said. "Not until you understand that what happened last isn't your fault and you need to stop punishing yourself for it."

"Rose, I'm not punishing myself," he assured. "I'm just cleaning out the fridge and making room for the foods we need you eat so you and our baby can be healthy."

"Are you sure," I asked.

"Yes, Roza I'm sure." He smiled. Leaning down to lightly kiss me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I mumbled between kisses. Whenever we kiss it always starts out light then turns furious. Not I'm complaining!

"Your mom came by when you were asleep," he said while kissing my neck. "She wants you to call."

"I'm busy right now," I said laughing. Trying to stop Dimitri from pinching me. "I'll call her later."

"That's fine with me." He made a trail if kisses from my mouth to my neck then back to mouth.

You can say all morning was spent kissing each other. We stopped a few times to catch our breathes then went back to kissing. I can never get tired of kissing my Russian God.

**Thanks(:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy(:**

**(Rose P.O.V)**

"This one is pretty," Lissa said, pointing to a Cinderella dress.

"Can you imagine me wearing that dress to my wedding?" I asked her, eyeing the dress.

"You're right. I can't," she pouted. "But its really pretty."

Lissa and I having spending all day looking at wedding dresses and bride maids dresses in books Sonya gave us from her wedding. Christian taught other fire users how to fight and Dimitri went with him to make sure everything was under control. So it's just us girls hanging out.

Flipping through pages with different women wearing all kinds of dresses. Blondes in blue and pink while Brunettes wear green. There's ball gown dresses, mermaid dresses, cowgirl dresses. They're all pretty but, I wouldn't wear any of them. I was about to give up when I saw the most beautiful dress I have ever seen.

"Liss, I think I found one," I said, still looking at the dress.

"Let me see." Picking up the large, heavy book, I turned it around so she can see. "Wow! That's beautiful."

I smiled at her. "Do you think Dimitri will like it?"

"Of course! It's beautiful and it will look even more beautiful on you."

Looking at the dress again, made me feel like it was meant for me. After hours of searching for a dress, I finally found one I love. Dimitri and I are having our wedding after our baby is born. We want our baby be at our wedding so we're waiting.

Once I showed Lissa the ring Dimitri bought me, she jumped up and down screaming. Right away she wanted to make plans for the wedding. I told her we're having it after we come back from Russia.

"Did you start packing yet," Lissa asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, a little," I told her.

Saturday is the day Dimitri and I fly out to Russia. Sonya insisted that we go a little early. Good thing there hasn't been any attacks cause I don't think I can fight with a big stomach. I have two days until we leave. I'm spending most of that time with my best friend/sister.

"Now on to bride maids dresses," Lissa said cheerfully, grabbing more books from the pile.

I groaned. "My head is hurting from looking at too many books."

Setting the books I been looking at, on the pile between Lissa and me. Climbing under the covers, I closed my eyes an cleared my head. It didn't help much because the door to Lissa's suite opened and closed. Voices came closer as someone opened the bedroom door.

"Honey, I'm home," Christian's annoying voice broke through my clearing process.

"Christian, you sound like person from the old days," I told him, pulling the covers off of me to see him and Dimitri in the doorway.

"Well I'm home, meaning you and lover boy can go so I can spend time with my Lissa."

"Christian, be nice," Lissa said to him.

"I am. I just want to spend some time with you."

"It's okay, Liss," I assured her. "I'm really tired anyways. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Don't forget the book." Lissa picked up the book with the dress I love in it.

"Can you hang on to it for me, please? I don't want-" my eyes moved to Dimitri.

"Yeah, sure," she said smiling.

We hugged each other before Dimitri and I left to go to our apartment.

**Thanks(:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy(:**

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

"We're done!" Rose cheered, plopping down on the couch.

I laughed at her. Sitting down next to her, I looked at the bags we piled by the door. Tomorrow is Saturday, meaning we're leaving to Russia to stay with my family.

They don't know we're coming though, Rose and I want it to be a surprise. I called a few times to see how they're doing. My mother asked me when we're coming to visit, I told her when we're not busy. She thinks busy as in work but, really

I meant when we're done packing and getting everything ready. Sonya and Lissa already booked our flight and a rental car for us. All we had to do is pack stuff we need for our trip. We leave first thing tomorrow morning.

"I can't wait to tell your family the great news we have," Rose said, breaking through my thoughts. She smiled up at me.

Returning the smile I said, "I can't wait to see them running around the house getting everything ready for our baby and arrange our wedding like Lissa."

Rose laughed. "Lissa just likes to see me in dresses and be all girly."

"Very true," I agreed with her.

"Do you think they'll throw us a baby shower?" she asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "They threw one for Karoline when she was pregnant with Paul and then Zoya. I don't know if they had a baby shower for Sonja though."

"I hope they don't. I want them to spend money on me."

"Rose, I don't know if they are or not but, if they do please be happy about it." She just starred into my eyes. "When we get back home, we can send them a thank you card with a picture of you, our baby and me on the front."

"Olena will love that. We can even send them some photos of us and our baby."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I said, kissing her lips lightly.

"Dimitri," she said.

"Yes, Roza," I answered.

"I know it's to soon to ask this but, where we going to have our wedding at?"

That's a good question. Where are we going to have our wedding? I have friends and family in Russia. Rose has her friends and family here in the United States.

"We have plenty of time to think about it," I said at last. "Let's first have our baby then we can deal with our wedding. But, I can assure you we're having a wedding cause I can't wait to show off my beautiful soon to be wife and our lovely baby."

This made her smile. I love making my Roza smile. I'll do anything to make her happy.

**Thanks(:**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the last chapter to this story. **

**Thanks everyone for the amazing reviews and for following my first story! :) **

**Comment if you want me to write a story about Dimitri's and Rose's life in Russia and having their baby. **

**Please Enjoy! :D**

**P.S. My next story will longer than my first one! **

**(Rose P.O.V)**

Seating down in the soft seat of the plane, I waited for Dimitri to come back from the end of the plane. Looking out the window, I saw birds flying and trees flowing with wind. The day is finally here. The day where Dimitri and I go to Russia and stay with his family.

Last night we invited a few friends over to our apartment and had dinner. There was a lot of laughing and telling stories. Our friends couldn't stay late because Dimitri and I had to wake up early this morning to aboard our plane.

"Roza," my Russian God said from the seat next to me. Turing around to see him, I saw he had a plate of food in his lap. My face light up at the sight of it. He laughed. "From the look on your face, I bet your hungry."

"When am I not hungry?" I asked laughing. He passed the plate to me and I started stuffing my mouth.

You can't blame me for eating a lot. Remember, I'm eating for two now.

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

I watched with amusement as Rose stuffs her face with food. Pulling her hair back behind her ears so she won't get it in her food. The airline people close and lock the door. This happening right now. Rose and I are going to surprise my family. I can't wait to see them all. To be honest, I'm a little nervous, don't know why though.

"Done," Rose announced, whipping her mouth on with a napkin. Picking up the plate, I handed it to one of the airline people.

Grabbing her hand, I smiled down at her. She returned my smile as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Are you nervous," Rose asked me.

"A little," I admitted.

"It's okay, Comrade. I'm right here with you," she assured me. "So is-" she rubbed her stomach. I got the message. Squeezing her hand tighter, I kissed the top of her head.  
Our journey began as soon as the plane flew off into the sky. Next stop Russia.

**The End! The story is over! Comment if you want me to write a story about Dimitri's and Rose's life in Russia and having their baby. **

**Thanks everyone(:**


	21. Author's Note

**The second story to Rose's Big Secret is about Rose's & Dimitri's life in Russia. **

**Please check it out and tell me what you think! **

**It's called: _New Beginnings _**

**Hope you enjoy it(:**


End file.
